Dance in the Night
by Randumnerd98
Summary: On the hunt for new mythical creatures Dipper and Bill stumble upon a nest of them. Just who are these creatures? And more importantly, how will they find a way out? BillxDipper because is there anything more intriguing? pic cred to elentori.


This is purely a fluff fest. A fluff fest that somehow turned into a song fic (idk). There is sort of a story around it but this scene is the only part I felt like really writing down. Boyxboy dipperxbill yaoi and beautiful ;)

Let's see who will be the first one to guess the song :)

A thousand tiny eyes surrounded them, appearing all at once from amidst the dark forest.

Dipper stood back to back with the now human bill cipher. Bill was slightly taller than Dipper and had soft golden hair. His skin was darkened slightly and he wore a yellow hoodie which had a brick pattern on it. One of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch with a triangle on it and on both of his wrists had two glowing bands.

Dipper walked in a slow circle and whispered to bill, "What should we do?"

Bill smirked cockily before responding, "Oh but what ever could _I_ do? Since you put these lovely bands on me you've cut me off from any of my useful abilities. You'll just have to get yourself out of your own predicament."

Now Dipper was scowling but his attention soon turned back to the matter at hand.

Clearing his throat he spoke up,"What is it that you creatures want?"

A quite chattering shuddered through the trees and a single pink orb floated out from the darkness. It was a small humanoid figure with large butterfly-like wings. The creature wore rose petals fashioned into clothes. It's eyes glowed like burning embers but instead with a pinkish glow.

Dipper immediately remembered reading about these creatures from the journal: they were pixies.

"Why is it you have entered our sacred part of the forest?"

Dipper quirked an eyebrow up. Bill's disguise must be really good if even he could fool another mythical beast.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to trespass on your-"

"Silence!" The pink pixie shouted in a rather loud voice. "You have disturbed the peace in our part of the forest and for that you must pay!" She hissed which prompted the other pixies to buzz in approval.

"Woah woah wait a minute! Dipper pleaded holding up his hands in case of fight. "We said we were sorry! Isn't there anything we could do to make up for it?"

The pixie remained silent before turning to her fellow pixies. A quiet chatter was exchanged between them.

"Bill what are they saying?" Dipper whispered over his shoulder.

Bill was silent before quietly responding, "I can't understand them. They must be speaking in their native tongue."

"Aren't you supposed to be the demon who knew everything?" Dipper asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Pine Tree!" Bill hissed.

"We have decided on what your punishment will be." The pixie announced gaining the attention of the two boys. "You must entertain us."

"Entertain? What do you mean?" Dipper asked genuinely dumbfounded.

"You must perform for us an acceptable form of entertainment. A song or dance perhaps?"

Dipper's jaw probably would have fallen off his face if his body allowed for such an action to occur. What was with supernatural beings wanting him to dance for them!?

Bill snickered before finally speaking up a bit, "We'll... I believe Pine Tree here has alovely song and dance he could perf-"

Dipper slammed his foot into Bill's heel causing him to swear under his breath.

"Bill, I swear to God if you mention that-"

"No."

Both Bill and Dipper swung their heads to the pixie.

"No?" They both asked equally confused.

"If you both want to go free then you both have to perform. With each other."

Dipper laughed so hard his sides hurt which was not aided by the stabbing of Bill's elbow into his waist. For the first time since Dipper had saw him he had never seen Bill so speechless as he was now, stumbling over words and making lame excuses.

The pixies face was stoic. "Only by performance will you two leave this place alive."

Bill remained silent before turning to face Dipper. He stuck out his hand offering a hand shake.

"We'll Pine Tree, it's been nice knowing ya." Bill stated looking bored with the fact.

Dipper stared at him and he slowly dropped his hand and turned to face the pixies.

"Wait!" Dipper called out placing a hand on his shoulder. Bill looked at the hand then back at Dipper.

"It's just one song. Surely Bill Cipher 'being of pure energy' can handle that!"

Bill's one cerulean eye stared into both of Dipper's almond colored eyes.

"Fine. One song. And I promise you if you even _breathe_ a word of this to anyone I will put you in the deepest, darkest part of Hell and-"

"Jesus, calm down. I tell no one. You have my word." Just to be a pain in the ass Dipper threw in a malicious smirk at the end. Bill's eye narrowed clearly seeing the intent behind it.

"So what do you suppose we do Pine Head?"

Dipper scowled before biting his lip. "We'll I have an idea..."

"And?" Bill asked a little curious himself but without wanting to admit it.

"We'll you've seen everything right? Like the past, present and future stuff ?" Dipper asked a little sheepily.

"Most of it."

"We'll.." Dipper trailed off rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. "That includes pop culture stuff right?"

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but what-"

"Just join in when you get the song alright?"

Dipper distanced himself away from Bill by a few feet.

"And for the record this is the only duet song I know." Dipper straightened his back and coughed a few times into his shirt. Bill looked on curiously wondering what his little Pine Tree was up to.

Dipper's face was beet red and his hands twitched awkwardly at his sides. Taking another breath he started tapping his right hand on the side of his leg.

"I wasn't jealous before we met," His voice came out surprisingly strong and very melodic, unlike the voice of when he was twelve. "Now everyone I see is a potential threat."

Dipper seemed anxious to sing the next line and at that moment Bill began to sing, "And I'm possessive, it isn't nice."

Dipper threw his head up.

Bill's voice sounded pretty great as well and he seemed to know it. "You've heard me saw that smoking was my only vice."

Bill threw a smirk at Dipper and Dipper knew that Bill was challenging him to a sing-off.

"But now it isn't true." Dipper sang approaching Bill, he was game to beat him.

"Now everything is new." Bill countered approaching Dipper.

"And all I've learned, has overturned, I beg of you!"

Dipper sang out in Bill's face. Then spinning around so he was facing Bill's back he stole the next line.

"Don't go wasting your emotion," Dipper sang out as Bill swung around to get a better look at him.

"Lay all your love on me!" They both sung at the same time. Their faces red with their effort. The pixies around them chattered loudly seeming to be building the tune of the song.

"It was like shooting a sitting duck."

Bill pretended to notch an arrow and shoot at Dipper.

"A little small-talk, a smile and maybe I was stuck." Dipper shrugged his shoulders glad he could think of a different word than 'baby'.

"I still don't know what you've done to me." Bill sung walking around Dipper in a circle with his hand to his chin as if genuinely thinking about it. "A grown-up demon should never fall so easily."

Dipper's eyes widened a bit at that certain change and he almost missed his line. "I feel a kind of fear." He sang, arms wrapped around himself. "When I don't have you near." He turned himself away from Bill blushing furiously over the line.

A voice rang out behind him, "Unsatisfied," Bill spun Dipper around, "I skip my pride." He grabbed both of Dipper's shoulders. "I beg you dear!" Their eyes were inches apart and Dipper could see a spark in Bill's eye.

Dipper twisted out of Bills hold and sung the next line, "Don't go wasting your emotion," he walked a little farther from Bill to the edge of the clearing. "Lay all you love on me."

The moon shone brightly and Dipper could see Bill's shadow approaching. "Don't go sharing your devotion." Bill sang near Dipper's ear as he reached up to rub his shoulders. "Lay all your love on me!"

Dipper raised his fist to whack Bill on the side of the head but Bill captured his fist in his hand and held on tight.

"Don't go wasting your emotion!" Dipper sang out angrily trying to hit Bill with his other fist but he caught that one too.

"Lay all your love on me!" Bill sang maneuvering Dipper into some sort of dance.

Bill spun him around like a girl and Dipper's face grew redder by the second. "Don't go sharing your devotion." Dipper sang a little dizzy after the spinning.

"Lay all your love on me." Bill finished softly as he had Dipper in a dip.

The pixies around them cheered loudly and their chattering even knocked some of the leaves off the trees.

Dipper breathed heavily still unaware of his current position. Once he got his breath under control he looked up to see Bill staring down at him, a parted mouth smiling softly at him and the moon behind his head highlighting his blonde locks. Dipper gasped and threw himself out of Bill's arms and promptly fell face first into the dirt.

Bill cackled loudly as Dipper struggled to get up. He offered his hand and Dipper begrudgingly took it. Standing side by side they faced the pixie queen.

"That was wonderful boys! And very entertaining to watch!"

"So we can go home now?" Dipper asked feeling like he would collapse from exhaustion.

The pixie laughed and Dipper looked on questioningly.

"We'll of course you can! What did you think we would keep you?"

Dipper's mouth dropped and he sputtered, "But you said we were trespassing and that you would kill us if we didn't 'entertain' you!"

The pixie placed a hand on her hip and the over to her mouth, "Oh did I? Oopsie! Of course a section of the forest isn't only dedicated for pixies! The whole forest is open. We just rarely get any visitors so we take our entertainment where we can get it!" She finished happily.

"You... You tricked us!" Dipper yelled balling his hands into fists.

"Yup! And you fell for it! Toodles!" She sang then misted away followed by all the other pixies.

Dipper rolled up his sleeves and marched towards where they left.

"Woah! Wait a minute Pine Tree!" Bill called and grabbed Dippers forearm.

Dipper pulled his arm from Bill's grasp. "What!"

Bill narrowed his eyes, "What are you planning to do, huh? March in there alone in the dark with no light source whatsoever and monsters lurking at every turn?"

Dipper stiffened slightly before letting his arm drop and his muscles relax. "No." He answered in a sigh.

"Good boy. Now we should get home so you might actually get some sleep for once!" Bill scolded in a mock fashion even wagging his finger in front of Dipper's face.

Despite himself, Dipper smiled and pushed Bill's finger away. Bill smiled back and together they continued on their journey back to the Mystery Shack.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you know that song word for word?" Bill asked maliciously.

"Th.. That's not important!" Dipper shouted before pushing Bill into the nearest bush and speeding down the path.

Well what do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction so I'd appreciate any comments about how to improve. (Yes grammar Nazis you can finally have your reign) And the song? Oh how does our dear little dippindot know it…


End file.
